Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shredder for plants especially including a hitching device for the coupling to a tractor and a casing which is open downward and which is fitted with lateral skids allowing it to move along the ground, which casing has at least one gearbox with a substantially vertical shaft which can be driven in rotation and which at its lower end situated inside said casing carries one or more knives traveling in a substantially horizontal plane close to the ground.